


My Generation

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Nirvana, Pearl Jam
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marzo 1994. Dave Ghrol racconta una vita da batterista ubriaco. Prima della fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Generation

**My Generation**

Il millenovecentonovantuno è stato un anno di merda.

A detta del _capo_ , ovviamente, perché per me è stato grandioso, neanche a dirlo. Cazzo, eravamo primi in classifica praticamente in tutto lo stramaledetto pianeta e cosa fa Kurt? Si fa venire una crisi isterica e la fa venire anche a Krist, ovvio, fosse mai lo spilungone potesse essere esonerato dal somatizzare gli scazzi della sua dolce metà. E detto tra noi, quei due fingevano per far incazzare i loro compaesani, lo so, ma sembravano gay per davvero. Forse nemmeno veramente gay, ma avevano un modo di interagire tra loro che aveva del frocio spinto, anche se non si sbaciucchiavano coccolavano o cose così, anzi hanno sempre litigato che è un piacere: solo che litigavano come una coppia in piena crisi del settimo anno. A volte te lo chiedevi proprio perché Kurt non fosse diventato la moglie del croato invece di prendere per marito una punk spostata perennemente senza mutande.  
 _Ah sì, perché era rimasta incinta. La stronza._  
Comunque sia, avevo ventidue anni, sembravo un barbone minorenne senza l’ombra di un pelo in faccia, ma era tutto un florilegio di figa che mi sbocciava nel letto grazie ad un disco che ci aveva fatti schizzare direttamente nell’Olimpo delle stelle: era o non era una figata assurda? Domanda scema, _nevermind._

Per Kurt invece era un problema, un serio problema. Non ci dormiva la notte, ero sicurissimo passasse ogni buco di tempo libero a scrivere sul suo diario – _perché lo so che teneva un diario, quando vivevamo tutti insieme l’ho visto mentre tentava di nasconderlo come una liceale_ – di quanto fosse brutto e cattivo il mondo invece di scoparsi la matta, come sarebbe stato buono e giusto fare, del resto: Courtney sarà pure una stronza, ma quando tiene la bocca chiusa non puoi fare a meno di notare che è pure discretamente gnocca. Gran tette, niente da dire.  
Facendo della psicologia da due soldi, potrei dire che Kurt non era abituato ad essere il numero uno. Intendiamoci, se passi la tua vita a sentirti dire che sei una merda deviata che non si merita di vivere, poi è dura vedere quegli stessi coglioni – _o che gli somigliano parecchio: i coglioni sono tutti uguali, come i cinesi._ – che ti urlano addosso quanto sei grande e figo. È destabilizzante, lo si deve ammettere. E purtroppo Kurt non ha mai avuto un grande equilibrio, non cammina dritto nemmeno da sobrio.

Però, vaffanculo, eravamo primi in classifica.

Avevamo battuto i Pearl Jam, loro erano arrivati solo secondi, di quello almeno doveva essere contento, no? Lui li odiava i Pearl Jam, che cazzo, non faceva altro che berciare di quanto non li potesse né vedere né sentire, di quanto fossero degli stronzi opportunisti e ho riportato solo i commenti più carini.  
Ma no, figuriamoci.

Kurt se ne _vergognava._

Esattamente, si _vergognava_ di essere primo in classifica, si _vergognava_ dei numeri delle vendite, delle copertine che ci dedicavano, dei fans che urlavano, persino dei soldi che crescevano sul conto in banca. Non ne era dispiaciuto, ovviamente, un po’ di adulazione e qualche dollaro in più fanno piacere a tutti, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva ad accettare con leggerezza quella situazione.  
 _E non era il solo, sia chiaro._  
Naturalmente non sto parlando di me, io ero un ragazzino ed in quella situazione ci sguazzavo allegramente, sto parlando dell’altro Cristo in Terra incoronato di spine. Che, ironia della sorte, era pure il cantante dell’odiata nemesi del nostro Buddha strafatto, colui che si diceva trasformasse gli adolescenti in finocchi tutti urletti e squittii, il solo ed unico pacifista con un destro da Cassius Clay: Eddie Vedder, ovviamente.  
No, veramente, avreste dovuto vederli, sentirli più che altro, erano ridicoli: _quando mai nella storia della musica è mai successo che il secondo classificato avesse potere di sfottere chi gli stava sopra?_ Siamo seri, non sta né in cielo né in terra, e non solo se si parla di musica, a me pareva il mondo girasse al contrario, giuro, sembrava un incubo di Escher.

Eppure era così. I Pearl Jam furono i primi a vergognarsi come ladri quando _Ten_ vendette un milione di copie in meno di due settimane raggiungendo il secondo posto in classifica, mentre a Seattle cominciarono a guardarli malissimo, come se fossero degli schifosi traditori, ricordo ancora le tirate di Mark Arm contro Gossard anche se, ammetto, non riesco a tuttora a ricostruire i motivi di tanto astio. Nei momenti di nebbia etilica – _quasi sempre, insomma_ – mi veniva da pensare Arm ce l’avesse con lui perché in realtà non era riuscito a scoparselo: _voglio dire, Stone Gossard con le luci giuste e dopo un paio di birre, poteva sembrare anche una discreta figa prima che si rasasse quasi a zero, e forse lo ha fatto per quello._  
Comunque sia Kurt gli andava dietro, era assolutamente convinto delle motivazioni di Arm e pendeva dalle sue labbra, quindi vergogna sui Pearl Jam.  
Il bello era che pure Vedder e soci quasi quasi ci credevano a quelle stronzate: _avevano venduto troppo, qualcosa palesemente non andava._  
A me veniva solo voglia di un doppio whiskey liscio e di rollarmi una canna di due metri, sicuro che anche dopo il trattamento sarei comunque stato più lucido di tutti loro messi insieme.

Il problema lassù a Seattle era probabilmente il tempo, è l’unico posto al mondo – dopo la foresta pluviale - in cui il meteo c’imbrocca sempre: basta dare _pioggia_ e si va sul sicuro. Tanto se anche non piove nessuno si lamenterà dell’errore, figuriamoci.  
Io non sono nato a Seattle, non sono nemmeno nato nello stato di Washington, ma una volta arrivato lì sei fregato, quella cazzo di pioggia ti mina da subito il sistema nervoso, quel tempo di merda ti cambia qualcosa dentro poco alla volta senza che tu te ne accorga. E ti fa rodere incessantemente il culo. L’ho visto accadere ad un sacco di gente, mica parlo per sentito dire, eh.  
Prendete anche Vedder. Quello probabilmente aveva qualche rotella fuori posto già prima di infognarsi nella ridente Città di Smeraldo, ma l’aria buona del nord non gli ha fatto granché bene, e non solo perché ha perso l’abbronzatura da surfista – che a detta di un paio di squinzie che mi sono fatto, gli stava benissimo, faceva risaltare quei suoi occhioni chiari _divinamente_. Stronze.  
E Andrew Wood? Cavolo, lui era del sud, poteva passare la vita a scopare tra campi di cotone e papaveri, ma a quanto mi hanno detto, Seattle l’ha fatto fuori in un niente. Secondo me, visto come si conciava, probabilmente l’avrebbero fatto fuori anche laggiù nel Mississipi: l’avrebbe infilzato un forcone e non un ago, d’accordo, ma non è questo il punto.  
E la lista sarebbe pure lunga, ma a me non piace snocciolare necrologi o potenziali tali – _che un paio li vedo già pronti per il grande salto_ -, il giornalista di famiglia è il mio vecchio e lascio volentieri a lui il lavoro sporco.

Ma dicevo di quell’anno benedetto, e del successivo, ovviamente, ché i frutti li abbiamo raccolti maggiormente nel millenovecentonovantadue.  
 _Che casino, ragazzi, che casino!_  
Credo di non aver mai davvero smesso di bere durante quel periodo, ero praticamente sempre ubriaco, o quantomeno alticcio. Allegro, insomma. Anche Kurt era perennemente sotto l’effetto di qualcosa, ma non era alcol, non solo almeno, a lui piaceva la merda chimica che a Seattle andava tanto per la maggiore: _per essere uno speciale, insomma, ha sempre avuto gusti piuttosto comuni._  
E quindi per lui era sempre l’ero, e se non era l’ero era qualche altro narcotico a caso, compresi i ceffoni della Love, che di amorevole ha sempre avuto solo il cognome. _Secondo me._  
Ovviamente non ero il solo ad avere un rubinetto perennemente aperto sopra la testa, tutti bevevano come spugne, per una ragione o per un’altra; c’erano quelli come me che usavano l’alcol come passatempo e sostegno per continuare a fare il coglione con una scusa plausibile, e chi invece ne aveva davvero bisogno per crearsi una difesa e riuscire a biascicare due parole senza arrossire.

_E, credetemi, sia Kurt che Eddie erano di quella seconda scuola._

Kurt ci rimase veramente malissimo quando Vedder canticchiò l’intro di _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ alla fine del 91, prima di cominciare a cantare per davvero una loro canzone. Ci rimase come un fesso, perché l’aveva capito benissimo cosa aveva voluto dire Vedder con quelle poche parole, erano fatti della stessa pasta, quei due. Io ci avevo riso sopra, gli avevo detto di prenderla come un complimento e lo pensavo davvero, ma per Kurt fu come una doccia gelata, un pugno diretto sulle palle: Vedder gli stava semplicemente dicendo, _ecco, ora siete voi quelli più in alto, voi state vendendo di più, sei tu che ti sei svenduto._  
Dopo mesi di offese gratuite incassate senza dire una parola, il californiano si era preso la sua rivincita ed era andato a segno con una facilità disarmante ed il motivo era semplice: l’aveva accusato di qualcosa che avrebbe fatto male a lui per primo.  
Come ho già detto, erano fatti della stessa pasta, quando si trattava di musica soprattutto, e me ne sono reso definitivamente conto l’estate successiva quell’episodio, durante un festival che ci ha galvanizzati tutti, quando sono riuscito finalmente a conoscerlo.  
Detto onestamente, a me i Pearl Jam piacevano.  
C’era quel loro batterista texano, Dave, che era una forza, pestava come un dannato ed era uno dei più grossi cazzaroni che abbia mai conosciuto, tanto che Kurt l’avrebbe odiato al primo scambio di saluti. _E a quanto potevo vedere, infatti, Eddie lo odiava, ma faceva buon viso a cattivo gioco._  
Per non parlare di Mike che riusciva ad imitare alla perfezione Hendrix pure da ubriaco. Erano gente simpatica, insomma, e hanno allargato il giro delle mie conoscenze della scena di Seattle ben oltre i confini dei Nirvana e dell’underground che girava attorno ai Mudhoney: ho conosciuto Cornell e, soprattutto, Cameron il batterista dei Soundgarden da cui ho preso un bel po’ di trucchetti. Come stile ritmico eravamo diversissimi – _io mi sentivo più vicino ad Abbruzzese ed alla sua propensione al casino_ – ma Matt mi mangiava in testa quanto ad esperienza, forte dei quasi dieci anni di vantaggio che aveva all’anagrafe. E non era geloso della sua tecnica, anzi.  
Anche Krist mi venne dietro, quell’estate, così conoscemmo gli odiati nemici a dispetto di Kurt che non faceva altro che starsene in disparte quando eravamo con loro o con i Soundgarden o con i Chili Peppers. Due parole le scambiava al massimo con Steley o con Shawn, quando era abbastanza ubriaco persino con Billy Corgan.  
Lui e Krist litigarono un casino quell’estate, mi venne addirittura il sospetto fosse geloso e non voleva saperne di conoscere anche lui quel Vedder di cui dicevano tutti un gran bene.  
 _“Scrive stronzate, la sua musica mi fa cagare.”_  
Liquidava tutto così e si chiudeva nella sua roulotte.

Io non credo qualcuno possa davvero avere idea di quello che erano gli after-show in quel periodo, di cosa si combinasse davvero nel backstage prima e dopo i concerti. Potrei dire _di tutto_ e sarebbe ancora poco, sul serio.  
Non è solo questione di figa, le groupies c’erano, ovvio, ma erano quasi tutte le ragazze dei roadies o dei musicisti stessi, se non persino delle manager, come la donna di Cornell, che a me allora sembrava una tardona e basta, ma dopo averla guardata meglio ed averci scambiato due parole, gli avrei fatto volentieri da bebè anch’io, un paio di palle grosse come le sue le avevo viste raramente.  
A quegli after-party c’eravamo _tutti_ , ecco il punto. Niente telecamere e niente fotografi, solo noi che bevevamo, ridevamo, suonavamo fino a fotterci il cervello ed il fegato, tutti musicisti e ragazze di musicisti e ragazzi di musiciste e amici di musicisti. Pochi addetti ai lavori tranne i manager, che comunque allora erano più degli amici che facevano un favore ad altri amici, niente di più.  
Ci scambiavamo riffs e opinioni, ci mandavamo affanculo e ci riconciliavamo baciandoci con la lingua davanti alle nostre ragazze, che erano comunque più ubriache di noi.

Eddie aveva cominciato ad andare in giro con un elmetto militare che temo non si levasse nemmeno mentre scopava ed aveva sempre penna e block notes a portata di mano. Kurt si era tinto i capelli di un colore indefinibile tra il viola ed il vomito ed era sempre più allucinato.  
Credo fu grazie alla fortuita coincidenza del loro picco di follia che si avvicinarono un po’ e cominciarono a conoscersi.

Vederli insieme la prima volta fu uno spettacolo pietoso, credetemi: due nanerottoli tutti capelli e nevrosi che si guardavano a distanza di sicurezza rincagnati in se stessi, Eddie con i ricci che gli nascondevano la faccia e l’agenda – _e temo proprio fosse il suo diario segreto, pure lui ha quella fissa_ – stretta al petto con tutte e due le braccia, e Kurt con un maglione troppo grande e le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans nella classica posa da avvoltoio che aveva quando non doveva cantare.  
Non so cosa si siano detti, né quanto effettivamente siano riusciti a dirsi visto che avevano gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso in quel backstage, ma deve essere successo qualcosa di sicuro, o non si sarebbero cercati sotto il palco di quei pacchianissimi Awards di MTV per ballare un blues accompagnati dalla chitarra di Clapton quella sera stessa. E non avrebbero continuato, di tanto in tanto, a sentirsi per telefono, a chiedere l’uno dell’altro a conoscenti comuni, come se fosse una cosa normalissima dopo quanto era successo nei mesi precedenti.  
Kurt non era mai stato generoso con Eddie e i suoi compagni, né lo è mai stato con la loro musica, non importa quanto ora trovi piacevoli le chiacchierate con lui. Ma sembra che a nessuno dei due importi tanto della rispettiva musica, non più almeno.  
Mi è capitato di orecchiare qualche conversazione – _non sono mai troppo lunghe e Kurt è decisamente sempre impacciato. Suppongo dall’altro capo del filo la situazione non sia migliore: patetici._ – e il filo conduttore quasi mai è la musica, e se ne parlano finiscono per arenarsi come groupies rincoglionite sull’ultimo modello di stratocaster di Neil Young. O parlano dei dinosauri. O di cose che onestamente non vorrei mai sentir pronunciate da due uomini adulti, cazzo, perché nemmeno le ragazzine prestano più tanta attenzione a come si _sentono._  
Ma scopare un po’ di più?  
Però, in un modo o nell’altro quei due erano – sono - la cartina al tornasole della scena musicale di Seattle. Non solo e non tanto per quanto riguarda la musica, ma per la portata effettiva della loro presenza scenica, di quel che sono riusciti a smuovere nei ragazzi dello stato, dell’America, e anche di tutto il mondo. _Nel bene come nel male sono l’espressione estrema di una generazione, e ne stanno formando un’altra, loro malgrado._

Credo di averlo già ripetuto alla nausea, ma quei due si somigliavano un sacco. Erano due insicuri del cazzo che tendenzialmente avevano paura di vivere, anche se non per le stesse ragioni. È brutto da dire, ma allora si facevano scommesse: _chi dei due allungherà per primo la lista?_  
Perché, davvero, se faceva paura guardarli negli occhi attraverso uno schermo, figuratevi cos’era per chi li aveva di fronte in carne ed ossa.

A ripensarci ora, io sono stato fortunato ad essermi unito al gruppo e a questa scena musicale che ero così giovane e scemo, fossi stato più riflessivo o anche un minimo più sensibile, sarei andato fuori di testa anch’io, come _loro._

Come _lui._

Perché Kurt ha quasi vinto la scommessa e sono pressoché sicuro la vincerà a breve, perché mi ha fatto cagare addosso. Ha scelto una bella città per farla finita, lo si deve dire, se non sapessi che è stata una coincidenza, penserei che ha scelto la Città Eterna per dilettarci una volta di più con il suo umorismo perverso.  
Ma ora sta bene. Me lo ha appena detto al telefono, tengo ancora la mano stretta alla cornetta cercando di convincermi che quella conversazione c’è stata davvero. Kurt è stato troppo amichevole, troppo paziente, anche quando ho rotto il tacito patto che esisteva tra noi, quello di non parlare di cose sgradevoli. E gliel’ho detto che mi aveva fatto prendere un colpo, che avevo avuto davvero paura quando avevo saputo. Lui è rimasto zitto il tempo necessario per farmi temere uno scoppio d’ira, invece mi ha sussurrato un _“lo so, mi dispiace, ma è stato solo un incidente, non preoccuparti, ora va tutto bene”_ talmente triste e gentile che mi ha gelato il sangue.

Io non lo so che fine farà, che fine faremo tutti noi qui in questa città strana che sembra seguirti come una nuvola ovunque, non importa quanto ti ci allontani. So solo che Kurt in una cosa è diverso da Eddie: lui non ha mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere di essere salvato da se stesso, non ha mai cercato una mano tesa da stringere, anche solo per avere compagnia durante il viaggio.  
Né accetterà mai quell’aiuto, non importa quante mani gli verranno tese.

Kurt non sembra essere così attratto dal futuro. Quando hanno tolto la bambina a lui e a Courtney sembrava quasi sollevato e la cosa mi aveva stranito, sulle prime. Poi però credo di aver capito: non è che non volesse sua figlia, anzi, non credo di averlo mai visto così felice come il giorno della nascita di Frances – _né prima né dopo_ -, semplicemente non voleva che uno come lui stesse vicino a quel batuffolo innocente: finchè era nel caldo – _poco_ – sicuro dell’utero della stronza, lui aveva tra le mani solo responsabilità potenziali su quella creatura, probabilmente nemmeno aveva realizzato nove mesi passassero in fretta. Kurt non aveva ancora compiuto ventisette anni quando è nata sua figlia, ma era già un guscio vuoto, la buccia rinsecchita di un uomo. _Non si divertiva più non solo con la musica, ma in generale._ Forse è per questo che l’ha chiamata anche Bean, nel suo modo contorto e privo di poesia, probabilmente sperava per lei una polpa più morbida e dolce di quella che aveva consumato lui.  
Eddie invece parla sempre del futuro. Con un’urgenza ed una voglia che bruciano persino chi lo sta a sentire. Lui parla della musica che farà domani, di matrimonio, di figli, di cose che personalmente trovo siano da pelle d’oca, eppure lui sembra cercare quella _stabilità_ come l’Eldorado.  
Ma quella pienezza disperata fa paura esattamente come il vuoto che ti regala Kurt, il suo attaccarsi a volte anche morboso alle cose ed alle persone è semplicemente l’altro lato di una medaglia arrugginita, pronta a staccarsi dalla catena da un momento all’altro.

Questa è la mia generazione, questo è il quadro che mi è toccato, che ci è toccato. Ci definiscono la Generazione X, ma è una semplificazione banale, perché ogni generazione è semplicemente un nuovo alfabeto che comincia dalla A. Tutto dall’inizio per l’ennesima volta, di nuovo tutto da conoscere. E, come al solito, il trucco sta solo nello stare attenti ad imparare le cose che contano davvero.


End file.
